


College Tutor Hyunjin (Nerdy Hyunjin)

by BlueAbsinthexx



Category: Stray Kids (Band), hwang hyunjin - Fandom, hyunjin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, kpop, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAbsinthexx/pseuds/BlueAbsinthexx
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve been failing so much in college lately. Honestly you should just stop partying and focus on studying for a while but that’s so boring and almost impossible for you to do. It’s not like you haven’t tried but you end up sleeping and mainly binge watching stuff til the next party.

And now here you are at the library looking for a seat. You sigh and look around before sitting right in front of Hyunjin. You know him from some classes where he’s always there before anyone else in the mornings sitting in the front row. Someone told you a while ago he had a crush on you but he’s probably over it by now.

You watch Hyunjin for a while as he takes notes. He looks nice today. You never paid that much attention to him before but doing anything but studying is good enough for you and in this case your attention is all over him right now.

You’re biting on your pen when he looks up into your eyes and you smile. _‘Did you need anything?’_ He ask with a sober tone and you chuckle softly. _'No, but I can’t focus’._ You say and he sighs. _'You just got here, it’s impossible you’re already tired’._ He says as he keeps writing down stuff. _'I know, I can never focus no matter how hard I try’._ You inform him and he scoffs as he smiles. _'But you’re not dumb at all as some people say. Sounds like ADHD to me’._ He says looking at you for a second before re-reading what he just wrote. You smirk. _'How do you know I’m not dumb? Maybe I am’._ He looks up and fixes his glasses delicately with a finger. _'Well, some time ago right before an exam, you told one of your friends you didn’t even take a look at what we had to study for the test and asked him to explain it to you. He had like 8 minutes to explain everything and still you got almost the highest score’._ He says and you chuckle. _'Ah, right. Guess that’s the only thing that works for me’._ You say but he just keeps writing.

 _'Hyunjin’._ You call him but he doesn’t look at you this time. He knows what’s coming next. _'Can you tutor me?’_ You ask and he scoffs as he smiles. _'You think I have time for that?’_ You frown. _'C'mooon. You’re my last chance to survive the academic part of college’._ You say then move to sit next to him. Your hand is on his thigh now as you whisper to him. _'Pretty please Hyunjinnie’._ You pout. You squeeze his thigh and he suddenly blushes and closes all his books nervously. _'O-Okay’._ He says. _‘Really??’_ You ask and he nods _. 'But you have to respect my schedule’._ You smile and hug him happily. _'Of course. Whenever you’re free just text me okay?’_ You say and he blushes even more as he puts some books over his lap. _‘Yeah, just… Go now. I’ll see you later’._ He says as he keeps putting stuff over his lap. You wonder what’s going on with him suddenly but decide not to think much of it.

Anyway you leave the library and head to the dorms. A bit later you receive a text from Hyunjin informing you that he’s free tonight at 10pm. It’s a bit late in your opinion but you promised you’d adapt to him since he’s doing you a favour.

You sadly say bye to your roommate who’s leaving for a party and take a quick shower before Hyunjin arrives.

He looks so tired when you open the door for him. His books fall from his arms over your desk as you watch him from bed. _'What are you doing there? Come here, you can’t study in bed’._ He says and you chuckle. _'Oh my, my…’_ You say as you stand up smiling then take your roommate’s chair to sit next to him. _'Is this okay, professor?’_ You say and he blushes. _'Shut up and please take this seriously’._ He says. You bite your lips as you feel some kind of electricity running through your body after hearing him. He looks so serious but you can tell he’s clearly nervous around you. Just like this morning in the library.

He starts explaining and you try to focus and listen to him but soon you’re lost in how his lips are moving, and how his hands hold the pen he’s using to point at what he’s reading to you in the book.

He just looks so good and correct and pure and you just want to mess with every part of it.

 _'Hyunjin, do you have a girlfriend?’_ You ask out of nowhere and he sighs. _'What are you talking about now? Are you even listening to what I’m saying?’_ He asks and you smile. _'A boyfriend?’_ You ignore him and ask again making him blush. _'I’m not dating anyone. Why do you care anyway? You wanna joke about it later with your popular friends?’_ He asks still blushing and you smile as you softly comb his hair with your fingers, then you lean over him and wait for a moment just cms away from his lips before kissing him.

At first he’s a bit clumsy and doesn’t know what to do with his tongue so you pull away. _'Hyunjin, was that your first kiss?’_ You ask and he blushes. _'Y-Yes’._ He says and you bite your lips trying to hide your excitement. _'Mm, I see. Should I kiss you again?’_ You ask and he nods. _'Okay follow my lead then’._ You say and he nods again right before your lips collide a second time. He’s moaning into the kiss after a while making your heart race at how whiny he is already.

You leave a trail of kisses and bites all the way from his lips to his collarbone then you take a look to his crotch. _'This must hurt huh?’_ You ask as you poke his hard cock over his pants and he blushes even more. _'Should we move to my bed?’_ You say as you stand up but he doesn’t move. _'Are you okay?’_ You ask and he looks away a bit embarrassed. _'Sorry y/n. I don’t think I’m ready for that yet’._ He says and your heart skips a beat. You have practically heart eyes right now. He looks so cute and innocent. You have to bite your lips not to squeal. You want to take that innocence away and make him your dirty lil toy.

But for now you tilt your head as you smile. _'That’s fine sweetie. Don’t you want to keep kissing a bit longer though?’_ You ask and he looks at the books for a second feeling guilty about you missing your tutoring hour before shyly standing up and joining you in bed.

You kiss him as soon as he’s there and leave some love bites on his neck. Then your roommate appears. _'Oh, this is what you call studying y/n?’_ She laughs making Hyunjin blush again but you laugh it off too. _'Shut up. Why are you back? Go to that party’._ You say and she chuckles. _'Yeah I’m just here to change my dress. Someone spilled a drink on it’._ She says as she changes her dress right there. Hyunjin blushes even more as he looks away from your friend and you chuckle before kissing him. _'You’re so cute’._ You say and your friend says bye but you don’t care. You’re too focussed on Hyunjin. _'A-Am I?’_ He asks and you nod. _'Yes, yes you are love. Would you be my cute little toy? I want you to be mine so bad’._ You say. _'Y-You do? But I’m a virgin… I have no experience at all…’_ He says and you kiss him. _'Mhm~ I’ll teach you everything you need to know’._ You say then peck his cheek. _'How does that sound, love? It’s okay if you don’t want to though’ ._ You say as you softly caress his face and he kisses you before answering. _'Yes… I want to.. Please play with me all you want from now on’._

————————————-

Days pass and you promised Hyunjin you would take your tutoring hours seriously after that night so you try your best to do so. You’re more distracted than ever in classes though. Your eyes drift to him so many times without you even noticing. But he’s so cute and handsome. Your mind goes wild thinking of all the ways you wanna mess with him in bed. You can’t believe you never noticed him before.

And you’re having so much fun with him. Pushing him inside empty classrooms just to make out, and he gets so blushy and needy. It makes your heart flutter.

The class ends and you go say hi to him. _'Will I see you tonight?’_ You ask and he nods. Then he holds your hand to take you to a quieter place. _'So… I was thinking. Maybe we could do it tonight?’_ He says. _'Yeah?’_ You smile and he simply nods. _'Sure’._ You say and he sweetely smiles. _'Okay, do you mind if we do it in my room though? My roommate is leaving for the weekend so we’ll be completely alone’._ He says and you agree then he pecks your lips before leaving.

The rest of your day flies after those news and soon you’re standing right in front of his room.

He opens the door and blushes lightly as soon as he sees you. _'You look so beautiful y/n’_. He says and you peck his lips. _'You look hot’._ You reply and he laughs. _'Thank you. I took off my glasses’._ He says, pointing at his eyes. Making your heart flutter at how cute he is. He locks the door and you sit on his bed. _'Come here’._ You call him and he sits right besides you. You can tell he’s nervous so you smile and kiss him softly.

Your hands travel down to his crotch after a bit to palm him as you kiss. At first he gets a bit startled when he notices your hand cause he’s shy but you quiet him down. _'It’s okay, you don’t have to be shy around me’._ You say with a sweet tone and he keeps kissing you.

A bit later you unzip his pants and get your hand under his boxers to pump him. He’s blushing so hard. His tip is leaking precum so you take a look at his blushing face before you start kissing and nibbling on his neck. His eyes are closed now as you do so then you take one of his hands and place it over his length. _'Show me how you do it’_. You whisper on his ear and he looks at you with pleading eyes. _'B-But…it’s embarrassing…’_ He says and your heart skips a beat. _'Yes, it is baby’_. You say then lick his cheek before biting it lightly making him groan softly. Your hand over his so he would start moving it. _'C'mon, let me see how you like to be touched’._ You whisper to him again and he closes his eyes as he does what you asked. His cheeks must feel so hot with all that blushing.

You climb his neck with your mouth and nib on his earlobe before whispering again. _'Jinnie~ When you act dirty my heart beats faster’._ You say and he lets out a moan. You chuckle softly and kiss him. There’s a lot of sloppy kisses. He’s so into everything that’s happening right now he doesn’t even notice your hand helping him out again at first. _'I-I’m gonna cum..’_ He says and you smile as you comb his hair with your fingers out of his beautiful face. His lips yearning for yours as he feels his release so close so you kiss him, then you feel the warmth of his seed over your hand as he moans on the kiss. You bite his lips as he keeps moaning then peck his cheek. _'So cute’._ You say as you stroke his hair and peck his nose. His chest going up and down as he tries to catch his breath.

You sit astride him and take off your top, then you take his hands on yours and guide them to your boobs. He blushes again as soon as you place them there but you make him squeeze them and tell him to do whatever he feels like with them. And even when he started off shyly, soon enough your bra becomes a nuisance for him and he needs to get rid of it.

You chuckle softly as you unclasp it and throw it away from him. And he hugs you to bury his head between your tits. Nibbling all over. Making your heart race once more.

Soon you can feel his dick getting hard again so you guide his chin with your finger so he looks at you. _'Are you ready, love?’_ You ask and he nods so you peck his lips before standing for a moment to get rid of your panties. _'You have any condoms?’_ You ask and you can see the panic in his eyes for a second so you chuckle. _'It’s fine, I brought some’._ You say and look for them in your bag then go back to him. _'I think it’s better you sit against the headboard’._ You say and he moves instantly.

You climb on bed and sit astride Hyunjin again while you unwrap the condom then pump his cock a bit before placing it slowly. He shyly looks at you and you smile before kissing him as you grind a bit against his tip getting it wet with your juices. You stop kissing him only to see his face as his length stretches you out slowly. He feels the sweet pressure of your walls around his hard cock, making his eyes shine with expectation. _’S-So tight’_ He says and you smile. _'That’s cause you’re so big, baby’._ You tell him and his dick twitches inside you.

He places his hands on your hips and you start moving up and down slowly at first but you pick up the pace as you find your sweet spot. _'Y/n… W-Wait…’_ He says. You moan in his ear and he throws his head back. _'F-Fuck…’_ He groans and you feel him getting soft after a bit so you stop. _'You came?’_ You ask and he nods embarrassed so you caress his face softly. _'It’s okay. We can try again in a bit if you want’._ You kiss him. _'Yes. I want to cum with you’._ He says as he pouts and your heart flutters once again.

You’ve been kissing for a while now, both of you lying down. You took his hand and taught him some tricks to make you feel good down there and so far he’s doing great but you want to cum with him so you stop Hyunjin from what he’s doing and make him some room between your legs. _'Come here, it’s time for the most vanilla position of all’._ You say and he chuckles. You’re both pretty aroused after all that touching so he slips inside you as soon as the condom is on. You moan softly as he moves faster. And it’s so hot in that room… He’s sweating so much.

You comb his long black hair back with both your hands to see his face better and he leans over you to kiss. It’s not like you were talking much before but now it’s all grunts and pants and moans.

His head is resting on the crook of your neck now as he catches his breath for a bit. You peck his cheek and pat his butt softly. _'Let’s change baby, I’m getting close’._ You say, then you turn around and wiggle your butt at him as you smile.

He chuckles and stops your movements with his hands on your hips then he leaves a kiss on your lower back. _'C'moon’._ You whine even if that was the cutest thing ever and he rubs his tip on your slit as he looks for your entrance.

He thinks his view couldn’t get any better as he sees his cock sliding in and out of you. And for you, he’s hitting all the right places so you wouldn’t complain either. You grasp on the bed sheets as he picks up the pace. You’re feeling so good right now your moans won’t even leave your mouth. _'I-I’m gonna cum y/n… S-Sorry’._ He says just when you feel your high aproaching. _'Yes…’_ You moan out, as the only thing you manage to say, and he moves even faster releasing just a moment later. His sweet groans filling the room along with yours.

He lies on bed after getting rid of the condom and you lie next to him. He’s out of breath but so are you. He smiles and you wipe the sweat off his cheeks and forehead with your thumb then kiss him softly. A bunch of sloppy kisses come after that but no words.

Just you and him and kisses.


	2. College Tutor Hyunjin 2

You’ve been fucking Hyunjin all weekend practically non-stop and when Sunday arrives you get a text from you roommate asking if you’re okay or what. The only thing she knew for sure is that you went and grabbed some more clothes yesterday while she was away but that’s all. You laugh at the text she just sent as you lie on your stomach naked while Hyunjin leaves a trail of kisses on your back. _‘What?’_ He ask right before biting on your butt softly. You whine a bit at the bite and turn your head to look at him pouting. _'Kiss first’._ You say and he chuckles softly before climbing over you to kiss.

His cock against your butt getting hard just with the feeling of your naked body under him. You smile and turn around to face him completely and he accommodates between your legs to keep kissing. His dick rubbing against your slit now. You whine on the kiss and he stops to look at you in your eyes. _'Are you still sore?’_ He asks and you nod. _'Mhm, but it’s fine if you keep doing only that’._ You tell him before pecking his lips. _'We run out of condoms again anyway’._ You say as you chuckle and he smiles. _’..Already?’_ He asks and you laugh. _'Yes! Already. But it’s fine I’ll go buy some more while you study later’._ You say as he distractedly nibs on your neck down to your tits. You play with his hair as he does so. You can hear he’s trying to say something but you don’t know what it is. _'Jinnie, baby, maybe let go of my nipple and try again’._ You giggle and he looks up wih rosy cheeks. _'Sorry’._ He says making your heart flutter at his embarrassed face. _'It’s fine. What were you saying, love?’_ You ask and he sits up a bit. _'Ah, I was asking why did you laugh earlier, you never told me’._ _'Right’._ You say. _'My roommate was making jokes about me being here for too long’._ He’s gonna say something about that but suddenly you hear someone unlocking the door from outside so you get under the covers as quick as you can and Hyunjin puts on some joggers that were laying around.

_'Hey bro, why was the door locke… Nevermind’_. Hyunjin’s roomate says then stares at you. _'y/n..??’_ He asks and you laugh. ’ _Hey, Mark. Can you turn around for a moment?’_ You ask him as Hyunjin hands you your clothes and he does. You can tell how awkward they both feel right now so you jump out of bed as soon as you have your clothes on. _'Okay you can move again now Mark, thanks’._ You let him know and then make Hyunjin lean a bit so you can kiss him. _'You look so good on those stupid pants’_. You whisper in his ear making him lightly blush. _'Anyway I’m gonna go back to my room but there’s a party later. Will you come with me? Mark, you should come too’_. You tell them and Mark scoffs as he smiles. _'Of course I’m going but good luck convincing this one’._ He says as he points at Hyunjin with his head. _'What does he mean?’_ You ask and Hyunjin clicks his tongue at Mark then looks at you. _'Don’t mind him. Of course I’ll go with you’_. He says and you smile so big. _'What??’_ Mark exclaims. _'Hwang Hyunjin is going to a party? I’ve spent almost two years trying to get you to go to one?’_ He complains and you laugh. _'I feel powerful right now’._ You say and Hyunjin smiles before pecking your nose.

You leave his room and head to yours. You roommate sure has a lot of questions about you and Hyunjin but you avoid most of them cause you’re so tired, so you take a shower and get into bed for a bit. Gotta get some energy back before going to the party. Ah.. And you’re still so sore but that doesn’t stop you from mising his cock already.

Some hours later you and your roommate meet with the guys outside the dorms. The party is at some rich kid’s house. The only thing you know about him is his name, 'Chenle’, but anyway, your roommate is driving so that means you don’t have to worry about how many drinks you have. That’s also why you are already drinking on your way there. _'You don’t want anything?’_ You ask Hyunjin as Mark clumsily pours you a glass in a moving car and Hyunjin bites his lips lightly. _'Okay, let me have some of yours’._ He says and you peck his lips before handing him the red plastic cup. By the time you get to the party Hyunjin is already a bit tipsy. _'Adorable’._ You say as he almost trips while getting down the car. He giggles and you fix his hair a bit. A smile on his face as you do so. Making you smile too. _'Whaat?’_ You ask as you chuckle and he shakes his head. _'You’re so pretty’_. He says and you blush lightly. _'Pfft, shut up’_. You tell him and he smiles again before leaning over you to kiss. His hands on your hips pulling you closer. _'You guys, stop it. I’m getting jealous, let’s go inside already’._ Your roommate says and you pull away after a moment with a smile on your face.

_'Let’s go get some more drinks’._ Mark tells Hyunjin and they both disappear in the crowd. _'Hey y/n who is that guy?’_ Some girl asks. _'Ah, hey. You mean Hyunjin? He’s in our class you idiot’._ You say and she gasps. _'So it’s true? You’re dating Hwang Hyunjin? Isn’t he like… a huge nerd?’_ She laughs and you roll your eyes. _'Yeah I guess? So?’_ She laughs again. _'Well, you know…’_ She says but you just wait for a better explanation. _'I mean, I gotta admit he looks pretty hot today but still… Why a nerd like him?’_ She asks and you roll your eyes at her once again before simply leaving.

There’s a lot of people there and you know most of them. Normally you’d go around talking to everyone but tonight you find the fact that people keep stopping you just to chat a bit annoying, maybe a lot. There’s this guy, Lucas who won’t let you go. You try to look behind him cause you think you just saw Hyunjin talking to some guys. _'Yeah, yeah. See you around Lucas’._ You say as you push him out of your way and walk towards hyunjin.

He’s in fact drinking as some people ask him questions. _'So, are you really fucking y/n?’_ You get to hear a guy asking as you come closer. Hyunjin blushes lightly. _'Ah… How do you know?’_ He asks and the other guy laughs. _'Mark Lee told everyone. Isn’t he your roommate?’_ You get there just in time to rescue a very blushy Hyunjin from probably a bunch of embarrassing questions. _'Ah, here you are baby’._ You say as you take his hand. _'Let’s dance, huh?’_

You thought he would kinda resist but he followed you instantly with a smile on his face. You tilt your head confused as he starts dancing. _'Wait, you can actually dance?’_ You ask as you chuckle. _'Of course I can. And this is not my first party’._ He says and you gasp. _'You got a secret life? Tell me everything about it’._ You say and he chuckles as he spins you around. Your butt is against his crotch now as he bites on your neck softly and guides your hips with his hands. You turn around after a bit to kiss him. His hands on your butt now and everyone around is looking but you couldn’t care less. _'Let’s do some shots’._ You suggest and he follows you until you find some guys doing tequila shots. _'This is perfect, here’._ You say as you gently bend his neck for a moment to pour some salt then you make him hold a lime slice with his teeth. _'Cheers’._ You say before sensually licking the salt from his neck and drinking the shot. Then you take the lime from his lips with your mouth. He smiles before you peck his lips. _'Your turn’_. You say, handling him the salt. He smiles and moves a lock of your hair to a side to pour the salt over one of your tits. You put a lime slice in your mouth. He licks the salt and drinks the shot, then he takes the lime from your mouth and bites it before kissing you passionately. And again, it doesn’t matter how many people are around you two. In your head they’re just extras in a movie.

After some shots you sneak to one of the rooms upstairs. Hyunjin’s hands are roaming all over your body as you try to get rid of your panties. _'Waiiit’_ You chuckle as you try to stop him for a minute. _'Here’._ You say as you push him so he’d fall on the bed. He licks his lips with a shaky breath as he waits for you. An impatient whine scapes him as you finally get rid of your underwear and climb the bed, unzipping his pants as soon as you’re there. His dick aching for your touch. You pull down his pants and underwear at the same time releasing his cock. Precum deliciously dripping from his tip. You just hold his lenght and take it whole into your mouth. He groans softly as you suck him. Throwing his head back in pleasure as you play with his balls at the same time. And he’s just so hard.

His hands on your head setting a pace. You find amusing how confident he’s getting around you. Something you’ll use to mess with him in the future no doubt.

He whines your name out and you let go of his cock and start jerking him off instead, moving your hand faster as he’s about to release. He bites his lips as he lets go, painting your hand and his own stomach with cum. You clean your hand and Hyunjin a bit before lying next to him. _'I wanna eat you out’._ He blurts out and you chuckle. _'Yeah? I think I want that too’._ You tell him and he smiles before sitting up and place himself between your legs. Then someone bangs on the door. _'Everyone out of the rooms’._ More banging in other rooms’s doors. _'I said no upstairs’._ That must be Chenle. _'You guys get out right now or we’ll take you out personally’._ We? He must have brought some friends to help him. You look at Hyunjin and he pouts. _'It’s fine baby, we’ll play later, huh?’_ You say and caress his chin before pecking his lips.

Since they kicked you out from one of the bedrooms you decide to just keep drinking and dancing until your roommate is sober enough to drive you all back to the dorms. You’re practically jerking Hyunjin off in the car on your way back but Mark is too drunk and your roommate too tired to even care about it. _'Oof, you’re fucking when we get to the dorms right?’_ Mark asks. _'Y/n you stay with Hyunjin in our room I’ll borrow your bed for tonight if that’s okay with you too?’_ He’s asking your roommate now.

You’re already moaning at the room’s door as Hyunjin attempts to open it without stopping the kissing or the bites. You whine at how long you’re having to wait so you stop him taking the keys from his hands and turning around to try and unlock the door. His hands are quick to run to your hips and press your butt against his hard cock. _'Can’t wait to fuck you just like this’_ He whispers in your ear and you bite your lips finally opening the door.

You’re both quick on gettin rid of your clothes. His warm body against yours as you kiss. He flips you over and pushes you so you’d rest on your forearms over his desk. His fingers softly running along your slit collecting some juices before he starts pumping his dick. _'You got the condoms?’_ He asks. _'Fuck. I forgot to buy them’_. You say and he pats your butt softly before moving to Mark’s side of the room. _'Found some’_ He says after a minute then goes back to you. You can hear him putting in on and that makes your juices flow even more. You wiggle your butt lightly and pout so he chuckles. One of his hands on your hips as he looks for your entrance with his tip. Then he grasps on your butt as he slides into you. You bite your lips as you feel the burning pain of your sore pussy at first but soon you forget about it as he begins to pound into you. You’re still kinda drunk and so is he so the room is filled with moans and panting and whines without any kind of remorse. In that position he’s just hitting all the right spots. You reach your high without even expecting it so he stops and you quickly turn around to kiss him. _'Why the fuck did you stop?’_ You ask between kisses, then you push him so he’d fall on the bed and he sits up but you just climb him there in the edge of the bed and ride him so hard. _'F-fuck’._ He says as he’s about to cum and you ride your second orgasm as he releases a moment later. Milking him completely. There’s a lot of sloppy kisses as you cockwarm him for a bit after you both came.

He takes the condom off after a while and ties it before throwing it to the floor next to bed. Then you both get a shower before going back to bed for some lazy kissing before falling asleep.

Next morning you’re hugging him in your sleep when you hear some chuckling. You open your eyes slowly and see Hyunjin’s sleepy face sweetely smiling as he looks at you. _'What?’_ You ask as you blush and he chuckles again. _'Nothing, you’re just so cute’._ He says and you sit up a little as you remember all those other moments where he’s showed interest on your softest self. Maybe he wants to dom sometime too? You’re getting excited just thinking about how you can mess with him knowing that fact. _'Were you watching me sleep?’_ You pout and he smiles. _'Yeah’._ He chuckles softly. _'Mhm~’_ You say as you cutely play with his fingers then look up at him with pleading eyes as you pout again for no reason. He blushes immediately and your eyes drift to his crotch. _'Ah~ Jinnie, you got hard just now, didn’t you?’_ You laugh and now he’s the one pouting. _'I knew you were messing with me being all cute out of nowhere’._ He says and you laugh again. _'Aww, sowwy babyy I just wanted to see if I could comfirm something’._ You say as you try to peck his cheek and he hits you with a pillow. _'Pfft, leave me alone’._ He says as he chuckles softly. _'No way, make out with me’._ You say. _'No!’_ He pouts looking away. _'Ah, really? Okay’._ You say and he gasps. _'No! Wait, I do want to…’_ He mumbles and you smile then push him so he’d fall back on the other side of the bed. You leave a trail of kisses from his collarbone to his lips, then, for some reason your eyes drift to the floor, specifically to last night’s condom. Your heart stops for a moment before you quickly jump out of bed. Hyunjin watches you attentively with a confused face as you pick up the condom. Then you both see cum dripping from a tiny break on the side. You sigh and throw the condom away. _'Fuck’._


End file.
